combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Avak2000/Overdose quarantine regen human survival guide
What to where: Gp users: Vest, equip a light weight vest do not equip a vest with damage resistance and lose speed because a zombie does 300 damage per hit so it won't do anything (speed is the key to quarantine) uniform, it really doesn't matter just don't equip snow cameo Head, a cyclops bandana or aviators cap will do or if you're a runner use something that gives sprint stamina face, Anti flash goggles have a high speed boost for a face item so I strongly recamend them backpack,now this is tricky there are three options you can do 1. If you're a camper get a three slot backpack this may slow you down but it will provide space for all the heavy equipment you use to camp since you won't be running around much this will work 2.if you are a runner you should equip a 2 slot backpack this will not slow you down much yet will provide the space you need to equip the stuff to escape, slow down, and destroy infected 3. If you are a survivalist ( don't care much about destroying infected as much as surviving to the end) equip the default 1 slot backpack this will provide the space for what you need to survive plus for making a quick get away since it doesn't reduce speed. Nx users: Be a specialist one of the girls (I recamend code name raven) no assassins!!! Get a two slot specialist license plus try and equip a lot of functions. ( make sure to get crusher mutagen because it gives you one extra clip for everything including grenades) This is good for runner,camper,and survivalist Weapons: Gp users: 1. Campers, if you equipped the backpack I told you too this is what to equip, a machine gun, the highest fire rate pistol you can afford, a fast and high damage melee weapon ( knife ), ap mines, backpack A slot do an RPG-7, backpack B slot bazooka, and backpack C slot an assault rifle or shot gun ( for two reasons 1. If your camping spot gets over run by infected it makes for a quick get away while fending off infected 2. As a last resort if your machine gun runs out of ammo). 2. Runners, again if you equipped the backpack I told you too this is what you equip, A shot gun ( recamended ) or assault rifle, a high fire rate pistol, a high damage fast melee, ap mines, backpack A slot black frag, backpack B slot frag pack. 3. Survivalists, again if you equipped the backpack I told you too this is what you equip, a machine gun, a high fire rate pistol, a high damage fast melee, ap mines, backpack A slot shotgun. Nx users: 1. Campers, If you equipped a specialist like I told you this is what you should equip, a machine gun or shot gun, a high fire rate pistol, a tracker knife, ap mines, spec slot A claymore, spec slot B hornet or Minnie gun. 2. Runners, if you did specialist like I said this is what you equip, a shot gun, a high fire rate pistol, tracker knife, ap mines, spec slot A flamethrower, spec slot B grenade launcher ( only explosive no fire, stun, etc. )3. Survivalist, if you equipped specialist like I told you this is what you equip, a machine gun, a high fire rate pistol, a tracker knife, ap mines, spec slot A Minnie gun, spec slot B hornet or grenade launcher ( again explosive grenade launcher no fire,stun,etc. ). Why equip these weapons: to be continued..... Category:Blog posts